Promise
by Maito Shin-nyaa
Summary: Seorang Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta pada seorang Hyuuga Hinata, Sasuke sangat ingin menjadikan Hinata miliknya bagaimanapun caranya..


Desclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Romance

T

Typo everywhere, Beta version, G

 **Hallo minna~~ '-')/**

 **Ini fic pertamaku, happy reading**

 **-PROMISE-**

Dengan tampang angkuh dan tangan masuk kedalam sakunya, Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah ia bosan dengan pelajaran hari ini. Ia sangat tak menyukai pelajaran sastra yang sangat membosankan. Berniat hendak ke toilet, tiba tiba langkahnya terhenti dilihatnya seorang membawa buku bahkan sampai menutupi wajah. Dari roknya sudah pasti dia wanita. Tapi Sasuke hanya cuek saja dan tak berniat menolongnya. Ketika melewati gadis itu Sasuke terhenti ia mencium bau yang sangat khas pada gadis itu, membuatnya berhenti sesaat hanya untuk menghirup bau itu, lavender.

"Hinata-chan! Sudah kubilang, kalau kau tak bisa membawa semua itu jangan dipaksakan" teriak Tenten gadis bercepol dua yang berlari membantu temannya yang membawa buku tadi. Tak sadar Sasuke sangat lama memperhatikan gadis yang membawa buku itu. Rambut indigo yang diikat kuda menampakkan leher putih gadis itu. Sekilas Sasuke melihat senyumnya , sangat manis.

"Hinata.." tak sadar Sasuke menyebut nama itu lirih. Entah kenapa Sasuke sangat tertarik dengan gadis itu. Dilihat dari belakang sepertinya gadis itu tidak terlalu buruk. Sasuke pun mengurungkan niatnya ke toilet dan malah berjalan diam diam di belakang dua gadis itu.

"Labor biologi,huh?" tak sadar Sasuke tersenyum, menyeramkan. Ia memperhatikan lama sekali gadis yang bernama Hinata itu dari luar. Tak sadar seseorang di belakangnya.

"Hoi, teme sedang apa kau?" dengan sengaja si rambut kuning Naruto membuat kejut Sasuke.

"Dobe sialan, aku mau ke toilet" Sasuke membuat buat alasan agar tidak ketahuan oleh Naruto.

"Wow.. jangan bilang kau sedang melihat Hinata, cewek tercantik di sekolah ini" cemooh Naruto yang menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Ck.." Sasuke berdecah. "Tau apa kau?" Sasuke terhenti tapi tetap memalingkan wajahnya yang agak memerah.

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali Sasuke, tapi sayang, Hinata itu sudah punya pacar. Mungkin bukan jodohmu teme" Naruto tertewa terbahak bahak sambil mengecek Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke merah padam. Naruto sangat tau bagaimana mencari marah sahabatnya itu.

"Sialan kau", Sasuke hendak menghajar Naruto. Kalau saja Hinata tak keluar dari ruangan itu saat itu mungkin Naruto sudah dihajar habis habisan.

"Sumimasen.." suara Hinata begitu lembut sehingga membuat dua orang itu kaku seketika.

"H-hai" jawab mereka serentak. Tenten berjalan di belakang Hinata sambil menatap remeh mereka berdua. Lalu dua orang gadis itu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan hening yang lama.

" Hahaha tampangmu belagu sekali Sasuke", Naruto terbahak lagi melihat ekspresi sahabatnya jarang sekali ia melihat sosok sasuke yang seperti tadi padahal biasanya dia terlihat _cool._ Sasuke menghela napas, dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertawa sendiri. Sasuke merasa lelah, selain karena aksi penguntitnya yang kepergok ia juga merasa sedikit kecewa karena Hinata memiliki pacar. Nikung? Itu bukanlah sifat Sasuke, ia tidak mau mengambil yang sudah punya orang lain. Bukan karena sifat aslinya tapi Sasuke gengsi melakukan hal seperti itu. Masih banyak wanita lain yang mau dengannya, dan kenapa harus mengambil punya orang segala?

-N-

Sepertinya memang benar yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya Naruto, dan Sasuke melihat dengan jelas hinata berjalan dengan si rambut merah marun berjalan pulang bersama hari ini. Hati Sasuke terasa seperti teriris. Ia ingin dia lah yang ada di posisi itu. Ide jahat terlintas dalam pikirannya, "Awas saja ia akan kujadikan milikku" seringai Sasuke pun muncul menggantikan tampang tampannya menjadi seram yang membuat ngeri orang disekitarnya. Persetan dengan gengsi ia ingin menjadikan Hinata miliknya sekarang juga.

Hal yang pertama yang ia pikirkan ialah bagaimana memikat hati gadis itu. Memberikan bunga atau hadiah itu tidak cukup untuk memikat pacar orang lain, ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang lebih. Bertindak seperti hero di drama drama tontonan ibunya, itu terlalu sulit. Dia harus membuat Hinata berpikir bahwa ia lebih baik daripada si rambut merah marun itu.

Tak lama setelah mengikuti pasangan itu dari belakang. Muncullah para preman dari sekolah lain di depan hinata dan si rambut merah marun itu.

"Pacarmu cantik juga boy,, mau main dengan abang" goda salah satu diantara mereka. Hanya dalam hitungan detik saja. Si cowok membuat tumbang para preman itu.

"Lumayan juga dia" pikir sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu sambil sembunyi di belakang tiang listrik. Sasuke benar benar terlihat seperti penguntit.

"Daijoubu, Hinata?" tanya si cowok.

"Hai daijoubu, Gaara-kun", Hinata tersenyum, betapa manisnya senyum gadis ini. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun semakin meledak api kecemburuannya.

Seperti pasangan itu tak berniat langsung pulang hari ini. Mereka berkencan. Sasuke daritadi juga terus memperhatikan mereka. "Ah sial kalau seperti ini terus aku tidak akan bisa tampil" decah sasuke dalam hatinya.

Tapi tak lama hal yang ia tunggu datang juga. Entah apa yang terjadi ia melihat Gaara berbicara dengan teman yang ia temui di jalan. Lalu Gaara meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menyeringai seram. Membuat para gadis yang awalnya terpesona melihatnya bergidik ngeri. Dengan langkah deg-degan Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Konbanwa.." sapa Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengacuhkannya seakan akan suara Sasuke tak terdengar olehnya. Perih bercampur sedih dirasakan sasuke. Baru pertama kali ia merasakan hal itu. Ia yang biasanya bersikap dingin dengan kepada perempuan, ketika ia diacuhkan juga rasanya sakit sekali, inikah yang namanya karma.

"Sumimasen?" Sasuke menyapa lagi tapi tak dihiraukan Hinata tatapan Hinata begitu kosong. Sasuke tak tahan lagi. Melihat ada lorong sempit di depannya ia berniat menarik Hinata ke sana, supaya terhindar dari keramaian. Hup, Sasuke berhasil sekarang gadis itu dalam rangkulannya.

"Ah, ittai" cengkraman Sasuke yang sedikit kuat menyakiti Hinata sekaligus membangunkan Hinata dari lamunannya."To-hmmph" belum sempat hinata berteriak Sasuke menyumpal mulut Hinata dengan tangan besarnya.

"Jika kau tidak berteriak dan berhenti mengacuhkanku maka aku akan melepasmu" ancam Sasuke, wajah Sasuke seketika menjadi seram. Membuat Hinata ketakutan dan langsung mengangguk, napasnya terasa sesak.

"Baiklah" Sasuke pun melepaskannya tangannya.

"Hah, Hah, kamu siapa?" Hinata heran tapi ia merasa kalau pernah melihat Sasuke sebelumnya

"Jangan bilang kau tidak mengenalku, aku Sasuke Uchiha, semua orang juga tau siapa aku" lagak Sasuke dia merasa begitu sombong dengan dirinya yang populer.

"Gomen, aku tidak tau" Hinata hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Entah kenapa Sasuke iba melihatnya.

"Hm, kenalkan aku Sasuke Uchiha" ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan tangannya hendak berkenalan. Formal sekalli.

"U-uchiha-san? Aku Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata ragu ragu bersalama dengan Sasuke. Bisakah seseorang mengatasi suasana yang canggung ini. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Kalimat itu keluar saja dari mulut Sasuke.

"He.. Et-to.." Hinata langsung _blushing,_ padahal baru beberapa menit saja semenjak mereka berkenalan. Rasanya agak.. aneh? "Gomennasai, Aku sudah punya pacar Uchiha-san" Hinata menolak Sasuke, menolaknya. Menolak cowok tampan yang membuat Sasuke begitu sakit mendengarnya.

"Kau menolakku, huh? Kalau begitu putus dengan pacarmu dan pacaran denganku" Sasuke tak mau kalah ia harus menang ia harus mendapatkan Hinata.

"Gomen,ne, aku tidak seburuk itu" Hinata melangkahkan kakinya hendak pergi secepatnnya dari tempat itu. Tapi dengan cepatnya Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. Menghirup dalam dalam wangi lavender itu.

"Uchiha-san mohon lepa.." Sasuke memeluk Hinata begitu erat.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau mau menerimaku" Sasuke menyeringai ia yakin ia akan berhasil. Jika tidak bisa cara biasa ia harus curang.

"I-ie, gomen aku tidak mau mengecewakan Gaara" jawab Hinata sambil menggeleng. Membuat geli wajah Sasuke Karena rambut kuncir kudanya.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan kulepaskan" Sasuke memeluknya lebih erat lagi. Napas Sasuke di leher Hinata mebuat Hinata tak tahan lagi. Ia ingin pergi, ia ingin lepas.

"Aku akan memikirkannya dulu, asal kau mau melepaskanku dulu" Hinata tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Tidak mau, kau harus menerimaku dulu" Sasuke tak mau mengalah.

"..."

"Hn?"

"Baiklah.. tapi ada syaratnya" Sasuke menang ia sangat senang hingga tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum seramnya.

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Temani aku jalan untuk hari ini" Hinata hanya ingin kencan dengan Gaara hari ini. Tapi karena Gaara ada urusan ia jadi sedih.

"Oke" Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya. Membuat Hinata jadi bisa bernapas lega.

"Ayo jalan" tanpa basa basi Sasuke pun menarik tangannya. Membawa Hinata keluar dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu dulu" baju Hinata nampak acak-acak sehabis dipeluk Sasuke ia pun merapikannya."Ayo" Hinata pun mengenggam tangan Sasuke yang besar. Aneh sekali padahal mereka baru bertemu. Apakah semuannya memang semudah ini?

Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu berdua, meski mereka sangat sering diam. Sasuke mencoba beberapa kali berbicara untuk mencairkan suasana tapi tetap tak berhasil.

"Sepertinya disana ada orang jual es krim,tunggu disini sebentar ya, Hyuuga" Sasuke pun berlari kecil ke arah penjual es krim. Hinata hanya menunggu sambi berdiri diterpa cahaya langit sore. Hinata tampak bagai lukisan yang indah. Tiba tiba Hinata mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya. Suara Gaara, ia mendengar suara berat itu tertawa bersamaa dengan tawa seorang gadis ia yakin suara itu jelas dari belakangnya. Hinata tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Gaara selingkuh, beberapa kali Hinata masih mencoba percaya kepada Gaara. Tapi kali ini tidak lagi, ia melihat di depan matanya sendiri. Bagaimana Gaara merangkul pinggang seorang gadis di sampingnya. Ia sangat kecewa, dunia terasa hancur. Hinata tak menyangkanya , ia pun berlari berlari menjauh. Tak sadar ia juga meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih di tempat penjual es krim.

"Gaara-kun ada apa?" tanya gadis yang dirangkulnya.

"Tidak ada apa apa sayang" Gaara pun mencium bibir gadis itu sekilas. Membuat gadis itu memerah dan tak ingin bertanya tanya lagi.

"Hinata.." menyadari suara langkah orang berlari di belakangnya membuat Sasuke melihat kebelakang. Hanya dengan sekilas Sasuke menyadari apa yang telah terjadi pada gadis itu. Dengan langkah cepat Sasuke mengejar Hinata meninggalkan penjual es krim.

"Hey nak, esk krimnya" teriak si penjual. Tapi Sasuke tak menghiraukannya ia fokus pada Hinata. Mengejar Hinata di tengah keramaian membuat Sasuke sedikit kewalahan.

"Hyuuga!" teriak Sasuke tapi Hinata terus berlari dan berlangsunglah kejar kejaran itu saat Hinata sudah tak punya tenaga lari untuk berlari. Dengan napas yang terengah engah Hinata berhenti di atas jembatan sungai. Sasuke datang tak lama sesudahnya.

"Hosh.. hosh.. larimu boleh juga Hyuuga" Sasuke berkomentar padahal seluruh badannya sudah dibanjiri keringat. Ia akui Hinata sangat hebat dalam berlari.

"Hosh.. gomen, aku lupa denganmu" Hinata tersenyum, begitu manisnya ia tersenyum walau sudah berpeluh tak kalah dari Sasuke.

Grep.. Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat. Bau badan mereka yang berkeringat pun bersatu. "Jangan lari lagi Hinata" pelukan Sasuke begitu hangat dan berkeringat.

Di atas jembatan itu, dan disinari oleh sinar senja menambah suasana keromantisan keduanya. "Sasuke berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku" Hinata begitu nyaman didekapan Sasuke.

"Tidak akan.. aku akan mencintaimu selamanya"

"Janji?"

"Janji.."

-O-

-THE END

 **Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic pertama ini T-T) yoo.. salam SHL '-')/**

 **Gimana bagus ngak? author harap kalian semua suka /'w')/**

 **Gomen kalau kurang bagus..**

 **Author sangat mengharapkan review dari kalian semua untuk fanfic author ini :'3**

 **RnR please..**

-maito


End file.
